The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Information technology systems that store data and enable searching thereof are widely available in all economic sectors. Many systems have high volumes of data, wherein potentially terabytes of data must be searched within milliseconds or microseconds. In large database systems, to include distributed database systems, the arrangement of data within a plurality of resources can be a determination of the effectiveness of high-volume and broad searching.
The prior art, however, fails to optimally, dynamically configure information technology systems or networks that adapt and distribute data among resources to enable rapid searching of large amounts of data, to include terabytes and more. Means to distribute and load volumes of data among a plurality of storage resources in a method that significantly improves likelihood of distributed the data more evenly about the data storage resources are currently non-optimal in the prior art.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a system and method for the configuration of distributed data of systems or networks among resources to allow rapid loading and searching of large amounts of data.